Buscandote
by Black Little Dream
Summary: -El día en que te fuiste mi corazón se destrozo pero no me importa, are todo lo posible e imposible para poder encontrarte otra vez y cuando lo haga jamás volverás a irte de mi lado, porque eres mío, Jack Spicer-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola O/O, este es mi primer Chack, perdón si está muy corto . **

**Espero que les guste y por favor déjenme sus comentarios, críticas y tomatazos para ver en que estoy mal y poder mejorar :).**

**Bueno a leer :3**

**Titulo: "**Buscándote"

**Resumen: -**El día en que te fuiste mi corazón se destrozo pero no me importa, hare todo lo posible e imposible para poder encontrarte otra vez y cuando lo haga jamás volverás a irte de mi lado, porque eres mío, Jack Spicer-

**Pareja:** *CHACK*

**Advertencia:** Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenece, solo la historia :)

A pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi por última vez y siempre me estoy preguntando lo mismo, ¿Donde estas? ¿Que estarás haciendo? ¿Porque te fuiste y me abandonaste? ¿No decías que yo era lo más importante para ti?, son tantas preguntas que cada día me confunden más y eso me enoja. Yo el gran guerrero Heylin Chase Yong, se siente vacío por culpa de un chico rico, raro y mimado que un día se fue y me dejo en esta maldita obscuridad y dolor.

No he podido encontrarte no importa que tanto me esfuerce por hacerlo simplemente no te encuentro y mientras más tiempo pasa más vacio y solo me siento. No importa que tanto medite o pelee nada puede divertirme o distraerme como tú lo hacías y eso hace que piense en todas las humillaciones e insultos que recibiste de mi parte.

Al principio no le tome importancia a tu partida y hasta me alegraba de que al fin pudiera tener unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad pero al pasar el tiempo los días se fueron volviendo cada vez más aburridos y callados, sentía como si me faltara algo y me di cuenta que eras tú el que me faltaba.

Tus gritos, tus alabanzas, tus tonterías que al final me terminaban sacando una sonrisa o una carcajada se fueron y me dejaron un gran vacío en el interior. Ya me había acostumbrado a estar siempre solo y en silencio pero cuando llegaste solo eran risas, explosiones, olor a quemado y ruido, eso me llenaba de energía y fuerza para poder levantarme otro día de mi vida inmortal.

Recuerdo que siempre te molestaba y te insultaba pero al parecer jamás te importo, siempre seguías viniendo y hasta terminaste agradándole a mis guerreros felinos que siempre se ponían felices cuando venias porque les traías muchos juguetes o simplemente jugabas con ellos para poder pasar el tiempo. Cuando te fuiste mis guerreros se deprimieron mucho, tanto que lo único que hacían en todo el día era comer y dormir.

Extraño esos días en los que me decías que querías ser mi aprendiz y yo simplemente te rechazaba pero tú nunca te rendiste y seguiste insistiendo hasta que por fin acepte, ese día vi como tus ojos se iluminaban y me regalaste una sonrisa que jamás podre olvidar porque gracias a eso yo volví a tener sentimientos que pensé que jamás volvería a tener.

Después de eso tu jamás faltabas a una práctica no importaba lo enfermo o herido que estabas jamás faltaste a una. Eso me hacía sentirme orgulloso solo que no lo podía decir porque mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

Con el paso del tiempo veía como ibas creciendo, haciéndote más fuerte, inteligente y no puedo negarlo más varonil y guapo. Ya no eras el débil niñito que vino a mí a aprender sino un gran y hermoso hombre que me ayudaba a combatir con valentía y fortaleza. Eso hizo que mi orgullo por ti fuera creciendo más y más hasta que sin darme cuenta mi orgullo se convirtió en amor. Me siento como un idiota al admitirlo pero eso es lo siento o bueno lo que creo que siento pero antes de que pudiera confesártelo tu desapareciste y rompiste mi corazón haciendo que cayera otra vez en la obscuridad y soledad.

Solo te digo una cosa Jack Spicer, no me importa cuánto me tarde, te encontrare y cuando lo haga jamás volverás a separarte de mi lado porque tu desde que llegaste a mi ciudadela eras mío. No me importa si tengo que matar o encerrarte en contra de tu voluntad, hare todo lo necesario para poder estar contigo otra vez.

Hare que todos los días me digas que me amas y poseeré tu cuerpo con mi forma de dragón y humana para que todos sepan que eres de mi propiedad y que nadie te puede tocar. Puede que suene egoísta pero no me importa porque tú eres mío y nadie me quitara tu corazón.

Solo espera y te encontrare Spicer.

**Espero que les haya gustado O/O, por favor déjenme sus comentarios para ver si algo no está bien o algo así y también díganme si quieren que lo continúe :3**

**Algún review (?)**

**Hasta luego :3**


	2. ¿Es Verdad?

**Hola :333 y bueno si me quieren apalear, golpear y asesinar pueden hacerlo u.u En verdad estoy muy apenada por tardarme tanto en actualizarlo pero no tenía nada en la mente pero ya está aquí :).**

**En este capítulo sabrán que le paso a Jack solo les digo que el tercer y último capítulo habrá lemon non**

**Advertencia: Secuestro, violación, Yaoi, acoso, etc. Si no te gusta no lo leas :C**

**Nota: Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenece, solo los uso para mis historias.**

**:3:3#.#.3.#.3:3:33.$.#.$.3.3:4.43..2_3.23..3..23.3.23.#2.3.2#:#.#.3:3.2:3#:.…3.3.33#.3 **

Capitulo 2- ¿Es Verdad?

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? No lose. Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba muy feliz entrenando con mi gran ídolo, maestro y amor secreto, Chase Young, Después había regresado muy cansado a mi casa para poder tomar un baño y poder irme a dormir pero antes de poder entrar a mi casa alguien me dijo algo como "Te encontré, mi pequeño cachorro", me golpeo en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente al instante.

E estado tanto tiempo encerrado en esta jaula, sin luz, con muy poco alimento y agua en un plato de plástico, también estoy encadenado de las piernas y los brazos evitando que yo pueda acercarme a la salida y lo peor de todo es que no llevo nada de ropa.

Al parecer la persona que me secuestro le gusta tenerme como un maldito animal en cautiverio y eso me asquea.

E intentado tantas veces salir que ya he perdido la cuenta y siempre termina siendo lo mismo. Yo logro desatarme de las cadenas, el llega, me deja inconsciente y al final termina "castigándome" de diferente maneras, pero aun así no he perdido la esperanza de que alguien se acuerde de mí y me busque aunque sé que nunca pasara no puedo evitar sentir como si alguien me extrañara y eso hace que mis tome fuerza para seguir intentando escapar.

Aun recuerdo el primer día que estuve aquí. Estaba tan confundido, un poco asustado y un poco desorientado. No sabía en donde estaba y mucho menos el porqué de mi desnudes, hasta que 

"El" llego con un plato de comida, agua y un pequeño farol. Al intentar moverme hacia la reja me detuvieron fuertemente las malditas cadenas.

"El" simplemente me miro con una gran sonrisa y me dijo: 

-No intentes escapar, porque nunca lo lograras y solo conseguirás un castigo- dijo con voz macabra y sádica muy diferente a la de Chase- tampoco creas que alguien vendrá a salvarte porque no le importas a nadie así que se una buena mascota y compórtate mientras no estoy-

Después se eso el desapareció envuelto en un humo verde tóxico y todo se volvió obscuridad.

Estoy tan desesperado, quiero volver a sentir los rayos del sol, volver a trabajar en mis robots día y noche sin descanso, volver a comer mi preciado flan de banana, volver a competir con los tontos monjes Xiaolin, volver a mi calidad cama y sobre todo, volver a ver a Chase.

Siento como mi alma, mi corazón y mi cordura se van rompiendo cada vez más, no sé si podre seguir más tiempo así, en soledad, con hambre y frío. Lo único que me queda hacer es vivir por siempre en la obscuridad y….espera.

Escucho unos gritos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta. Se me hacen tan conocido pero aun así no puedo distinguirlos, ¿Quienes serán? 

Al prestar más Atención escucho una voz que jamás olvidaría en la vida, que siempre quedaría en mis memorias, no importa que pase.

Esas voces, ¿serán verdad?, ¿mi mente me estará jugando otra cruel broma? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?

Vuelvo a escuchar los mismos sonidos, como si estuvieran buscando algo ¿Qué hago? ¿Gritar? ¿Sera la mejor opción?

Me quedo callado un momento, intentando meditar todo lo que está pasando hasta que escucho como alguien grita algo pero no logro distinguir que dice.

-…cer!-¿Qué dice?

-…..picer!- ¿Picer? ¿Quién es?

- ¡Jack!- ¿Jack? ¿Esa voz es de….Omi?

Siento como mis esperanzas vuelven y mis ojos vuelven a brillar; ¡Me han encontrado! ¡Podre ser libre otra vez!

Empiezo a gritar con todas mis fuerzas el nombre de Omi, esperando que me escuchen pero al ver que no daba resultado empecé a forcejear con mis cadenas haciendo más ruido.

-¡OMI! ¡AQUI ESTOY!- grite desesperado mientras intentaba quitarme las cadenas.

Al fin escucho como alguien de afuera toca la puerta en donde se encontraba mi celda.

-¿Jack? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado, sin duda era Kimiko.

-¡Sii! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!- grite halando mi cadenas. Estaba tan feliz que quería saltar de alegría aunque no podía.

Pude oír como Kimiko llamaba a sus compañeros para que la ayudaran a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que la abrieran caí en cuenta que estaba prácticamente desnudo, malherido y un poco desnutrido ¿Que dirían? 

Intenté hacerme bolita en una de las esquinas de la jaula para que no me vieran completamente, no quería que todo el respeto que había conseguido se fuera al caño solo por esto.

Vi como la puerta cayo destrozada gracias a un golpe Clay y Raimundo. Todos al verme en la jaula que estaba en medio del cuarto se acercaron inmediatamente, la abrieron con un poco de esfuerzo. 

- Jack Spicer, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Omi mientras intentaba tocarme pero yo por reflejo me aleje asustado y tembloroso. N quería que nadie me tocara, no después de que "El" lo hizo.

Clay se acerco y me cubrió con su enorme sweater, intentando no tocarme, como si pensara que con tal solo un roce me rompería y ¿saben? Eso ocurrió.

Empecé a llorar mientras me cubría la cara con las manos.

Me sentía tan feliz pero a la vez sucio y patético. No podía ver a nadie a los ojos.

Clay me saco de la jaula y me cargo estilo princesa poniéndome su sombrero en la cara para que pudiera llorar. Cuanto se lo agradezco.

Después de eso me empecé a sentir mucho sueño, sentía tanta tranquilidad y paz que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía.

-M~muchas g~gracias- susurre un poco adormilado.

-No hay de que amiguito, solo descansa- respondió Clay con suavidad

Antes de poder dormir me quite un poco el sombrero para poder ver a dónde íbamos y me sorprendí mucho al ver esa persona a la que yo amaba tanto, ahí parado en la puerta como si esperara a alguien.

-Chase- susurre con una sonrisa antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

-Hola Jack-…

**:":#.2.4$.3:::3"#:4#:#4.4.#"4#4.3$.3$.$..3.32.3…#.3.::3#":#":2#:,4#,,#,,#,3,4,#4,,.:::::#;#:$;:#;:#;#";**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Por favor comenten lo que quieran: amenazas, alegría de que actualicé, lo que quieran :33**

**Hasta luego OwO**


End file.
